1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor comprising a display unit that displays images and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the field of electronic cameras and other portable electronic devices has seen a rise in demand for device miniaturization along with a wide variety of built-in functions. For this reason, various means have been proposed to make the devices smaller, reduce the number of operation members, and allocate a plurality of functions to each operation member (for instance, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 04-127312 and 03-189812).
A conventional image pickup apparatus allocates different functions depending on the operation state of the image pickup apparatus, however, in such a case, the number of functions that can be allocated to the operation members in each operation state is limited by the number of the operation members. For this reason, the number of operation members is increased for the purpose of increasing the number of functions, or the idea of increasing the number of functions has been abandoned. If the number of operation members is increased, the size of each operation member is reduced so as to miniaturize the image pickup apparatus, which makes it difficult to operate. In addition, when a plurality of functions is allocated to each operation member, it is unclear which function is active in the current operation state, which makes it difficult to use.